gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:GTATommy
Ficha personal * Mi Ciudad Ficticia Favorita: Liberty City y San Andreas * Misiónes favoritas: Mantente cerca de tus amigos, End of the Line Y Out of Commission. * Mis motos y vehiculos favoritos: Infernus, Stinger, Oceanic(no se porque me gusta ese auto xD), PCJ-600, Freeway Sanchez Y Cheetah . * Mis armas favoritas: Katana, Micro SMG, M4, Minigun, Desert Eagle, Escopeta y SPAS 12. * Mis juegos Favoritos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto: Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto IV. * Mi número favorito: 7 * Mi protagonistas favoritos: Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Victor Vance y Niko Bellic. * Banda favorita: Grove Street Families. * Mafia favorita: Forelli y Leone * Emisoras Favoritas: Wildstyle (GTA: VC). MSX FM (GTA 3). Playback FM (GTA: SA). MSX 98 (GTA: LCS). Fresh FM (GTA: VCS) y Electro-Choc (GTA IV). Sobre mi Atencion: Esta historia hablara de como conoci GTA y como llegue a GTE para hacer ediciones de articulos de GTA. Como conoci GTA Todo comenzo cuando habia visitado a mis primos a jugar need for speed; uno de los juegos del rival de Rockstar. En eso cuando jugamos y todo mi primo abrio un juego en el que contenia violencia y accion sin sentido llamado Grand Theft Auto: Vice City me gusto. Este juego cuando lo conoci no lo he dejado de jugar y aparte fue el primer juego de GTA que he conocido en mi vida. Cuando conoci el Vice City mis primos me lo habian grabado y despues lo instale a mi casa (yo tengo una PC) y en eso me la pasaba horas y horas jugando el Vice City. Despues 2 años despues llega Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas que este significo mucho. ya que este evoluciono bastante con respecto a todos los GTAs Anteriores y aparte es el que juego mas. Como ustedes veran yo soy un GAMER en PC. Despues de esto descarge los GTAs anteriores que eran los de vista cenital (solo los primeros 2 GTAs) y luego cuando descarge el GTA III y lo vi; me di cuenta que este GTA fue el primero en 3D. Luego como a finales del 2007 supe del nuevo GTA que saldria con graficas mejoradas y una Liberty City mejorada que este famoso proyecto se llamaria GTA:IV que primero se amplio a XBOX 360 y PS3 y por fin despues llego para PC. Por otro lado, lo tengo para PC, y esta muy bueno porque tiene un editor de videos bien adaptado para PC ya que ahorita tengo el GeForce 9800GT y muy bien que me agarra. Aparte no son los unicos GTA que conosco tambien tengo el Liberty City Stories, Vice City Stories, GTA Advance y Chinatown Wars. left|180px centerleft|180px centerup|180px Como llegue a la GTE Una vez estaba pensando en algo raro decia que si habia wikipedia donde buscabas tareas, informaciones de cosas y todo lo demas yo pensaba en esto "HABRA UNA WIKI DEDICADA A GTA" y para quitarme esta duda, prendi mi PC y busque esto; hasta que llegue a esta wiki, y mi pensamiento se hizo realidad. Cuando conoci la wiki no me registraba, solo lo visitaba para informaciones de las misiones, personajes, autos, etc. En ese entonces solo era un Invitado. Hasta este año que ahora ya me decidi de colaborar en esta wiki, porque tengo muchas ganas de compartir informacion y conocimientos sobre esta saga de juegos favorita. center|180px Pues como veran esta SAGA esta bien padre y yo deseo colaborar. Mis contribuciones * Contacto con GTATommy Si deseas tener comunicacion o una charla conmigo, o un combate con un AK-47 o la M4, o si deseas pedirme mi messenger o lo que quieras, aqui tienes mi (Discusión) Userboxes {| style="float:left; border:purple solid 7px; padding: 0.2em;" | ' Mis Datos ' |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos Categoría:Usuarios